Carry on
by Cheyanne Blaize
Summary: People stare. people judge. They have no idea what happened. But they don't real ly care. All they care about, is the fac t that i'm a pregnant teenager. and for that, they judge me. i'm 16 years old, a nd 6 months pregnant. My adoptive mother , Meredith, has decided it's time to pac k up and move. Here is my story...
1. 16 years and 6 months

**Heres the new story! (or at least one of them) i'm kind of iffy about the first chapter, but it will get better. promise. read, review and enjoy! xoxo 3 Cb**

People stare. people judge. They have no idea what happened. But they don't really care. All they care about, is the fact that i'm a pregnant teenager. and for that, they judge me. i'm 16 years old, and 6 months pregnant. about 6 months ago, i was forced into sex by Brian Rezza, my very-EX boyfriend. He seemed like a great guy at the time. But, turns out, he had a bit of a drinking problem. I only wish i could have seen it sooner. Brian is human. I'm, well... not. I am the uniter of the Mai, and i've known almost my whole life.

My adoptive mother, Meredith, as decided it's time to pack up and move. She noticed the stares i guess. Or maybe it's the fact that the order is out to kill me. Either way, we're leaving the big city of Chicago, and headed to San Francisco. She says they are more capable of protecting me. I think she's just worried about the stares i keep getting about being pregnant. She probably feels bad for me, having to go through this. Meredith is the only person who knows about what happened. I never told the police. But, even though i am pregnant with the child of well... basically a rapist, i can't help but love the kid. It is part of me.

My birth parents died when i was young. Or so i'm told. I sometimes think they just didn't want me. But that's okay. I guess that's why i want to be there with this child so much. I never want my child to feel unwanted. Because, that's how i used to feel. And i know how bad it sucks. So i am determined to make sure this child is as loved as possible.

I have to go to the new school tomorrow. Meredith says she doesn't want me to miss out on a regular teenage life. I think i'm way past that point, but i don't push the topic. Schools not that bad. Except of course for all the stares. I have to admit, i am pretty huge. I know people are going to talk. And unfortunately, i can hear them all at once. I pretend it didn't bother me. But, i'd be crazy if it didn't get to me sometimes. So i have mixed feelings about going to school.

Then, afterwards, as if my day weren't already bad enough, i have to go meet the San Francisco pride leader. She's supposed to assign me new protectors. Meredith says they are there in case i happen to find any trouble, that it's for my safety. It's pretty creepy if you ask me. Someone always following me, watching my every move? No thank you. But honestly, i don't really have a choice. I never do. I try not to complain. It's tough though. Well, heres hoping they are at least semi-normal.

We moved into a nice house. It's got 3 bedrooms, one for me, one for Meredith, one for whichever protector is on duty that night. I don't decorate my room too much. I would put up the pictures of me and my friends, but i no longer have any. When i got pregnant, the people i trusted, as my very best friends, completely stopped speaking to me. I guess they did me a favor. This way i didn't have to find out painfully later that they were nothing more than time-fillers, and they didn't care about me. So thanks for completely ditching me in my one time of need. I appreciate it. Not.

We did as much work in putting the house together than we will for today, so we call it a night and i head upstairs. I can't really sleep. So i just lay back, stare at the ceiling, and imagine how tomorrow is going to me. eventually i drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Rough start

**when i do a line break, that usually indicates a POV change, and im not thinking ill always put the name on there, just warning you. but this chapter is chloe then Alek then back. just fyi ;)) read review and enjoy.**

i woke up to the sound of my alarm buzzing. I hit the snooze and snuggled into my bed for warmth. I kept my eyes closed, but, when it was obvious i was not going to be able to fall asleep, i got up out of my comfy bed. I turned off my alarm, and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower with my favorite coconut shampoo, and brushed my teeth. Then i headed to my closet, just to end up staring at my wardrobe. I probably should have picked my outfit out last night, because now i couldn't decide. I had clothes i could wear to hide my bloated stomach, and nobody would ever know i was pregnant. But, i couldn't wear those outfits forever. People would find out eventually. Might as well get it over with now. Be honest up front. I pulled down an outfit where you could clearly tell i was pregnant, and put it on. I went downstairs and grabbed an apple and turned to head out the door, but was stopped by Meredith.

"Chloe, don't forget, 4 o'clock, meeting with the pride leader here. try not to mess this up. i'm just gonna meet you at the restaurant, so heres the directions, and everything. Don't be late. Love you." She handed me a neon yellow sticky note, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"implied." i answered and turned on my heels, heading out the door, car keys in hand, Meredith yelling one last reminder about not being late as i shut the door behind me. Off to my first day at school.

* * *

I got to school early, and heard the buzz about some new girl. I ignored it for the most part, just another human, and besides, we got new students here like once a month. I went to my locker, grabbed my stuff, and went to my first class, talking with a couple other guys from the team on the way there. After about 20 dreadful minutes of Geometry, i was rescued when Mr. Calloway got a call informing him i was needed by Coach Paine in the office. I headed through the empty halls and towards the office.

I opened the door of the office, only to have it collide with someone's face. Their books and papers flew everywhere. I looked down to see a blonde girl on the ground. She was holding her head and wincing in pain. She was... stunning. Her curly blonde hair flowed perfectly down her back. Her eyes, though glaring at me now, were a beautiful crystal blue. Her skin was a rosy color, with a natural tan to it. Her lips... oh her lips. I wanted to lunge at her now. But she was human, and that would be fatal for this girl that seemed to take my breath away already. I realized i was just standing there staring at her while she picked up everything i had made her drop, so i quickly let go of the door and bent down to help.

"Petrov! get over here!" Coach yelled. I jumped up and headed to where he stood angrily, momentarily forgetting about the mess i had just made.

* * *

My day had already gotten off to a rough start. First, i was obviously stared at and gossipped about when i got here. Then, i had to spend half my first class period sitting in the office getting my information, and the other half picking up all my stuff after some Jerk hit me with a door and walked away like nothing happened. Now, i was having trouble with my stupid locker combination, and was going to be late for class. At least i only had art though, but still. I would have had time to figure all this out if that jerk hadn't have smashed a door into my face. i had a big bump now where it hit me.

"Need help?" I was pulled from my thoughts by the girl whose locker was next to mine. She was pretty, tan skin, dark hair and eyes, nice clothes. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Oh yes please, i cant figure out this stupid lock and i'm about to be late for class." i handed her the slip the office lady gave me with my combo on it.

"Who do you have next?" she started to open my locker. I stared at my schedule sheet.

"uhm... Mr.. Evans, art." I set my books into my now open locker, thanking her.

"really? he's a great teacher. In fact, my friend Amy is in there now too. You know, why don't i walk you there?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that, i don't want you to be late or anything, because of me."

"Don't worry about it, my English class is across the hall. I'm Jasmine by the way."

"Chloe." I said shaking her hand. We walked to class, and made some small talk, some about school, a little about my pregnancy, and some about my schedule. Turns out we have Science together next hour. When we got to class, everyone stared as the door swung open. Jasmine led me to the teachers desk and explained the situation to who i assumed was Mr. Evans. He understood, and told me to take a seat next to a perky dark haired girl. Jasmine introduced her as Amy, and then i waved as she left to her class. After Jasmine left, classroom noise came back. i could feel some stares on me, and hear some people talking about me as well. Amy and i talked for a while, and she looked over my schedule.

"Okay, there are six classes a day, and we have 3 of them together!" She was very excited. "1st hour English, then here, lunch and we have P.E. together too."

"Thats really cool. I have Jasmine in Science before lunch, so hopefully i won't be all loner, you know."we laughed. "So, Jasmine and you?"

"Best friends. Since we were little. My dads work with her mom, and they go out of town a lot, so i always stay with her."

"thats cool, what do they all do?"

"Just some travel stuff, what about your parents?" i could tell she was avoiding the question, but i didn't know why.

"Uh, i live with my adoptive mother, my dad left when i was young, but we're happy. She works for some contracting business."

"cool." it was quiet for a moment as we drew on the paper we were given. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what the... uh... story?" she was indicating towards my swollen abdomen.

"Uh... there really isnt one. The dad is out of the picture, and thats about it." She dropped the subject. I focused on my paper, drawing a little cat. Then i looked up to see Amy staring at something behind me with her eyebrows raised. Then she pulled out her phone and vigorously started texting. She looked back up, and saw me, then she drew a little on her paper. I turned around to see what she was staring at, and immediately wished i hadn't.


	3. Jerk--err Alek

2 brown eyes were staring directly at me. Then they flickered downward towards a phone, and back to me. it was that _jerk_ from this morning. The one that hit me with a door and then walked away while i picked up all my stuff, making me completely miss my first class. What was his issue? Why was he _staring _at me? God, i can't believe he's in this class. I wonder if he's in any of my other classes... he is _still _staring. Now he had some ridiculous smirk plastered on his face. Obviously he didn't realize the look i was giving him was one of disgust. I raised my eyebrows as if to say you-wish. Then i peeled my eyes away, and turned back to Amy, though i could still feel his gaze on my back.

"You know that jerk?" I asked, indicating to the guy.

"Who, Alek? I wouldn't really call him a jerk, i mean he's a bit cocky and sure of himself, but not a jerk. Wait, how do _you _know Alek?" So that's what his name was.

"Oh, uh... this morning when i was coming out of the front office he bashed the door into my face, then my papers went flying everywhere, and he just walked around them, like they were in his way. seems like a jerk to me."

"Well, im sure it was just a misunderstanding, don't take it personally. He's really a good guy."

"Yeah, maybe _way _deep down." i muttered.

I met Jasmine outside my class for Science. She led me to a room that smelled, and had large lab tables instead of desks. The teacher, Mrs. Winters had frizzy hair and serious B.O. but she seemed nice enough. She sat me down with Jasmine and told me that she would be my lab partner for the rest of the year. i felt fairly lucky, especially when a group of basket-ball-wielding jocks walked in the room, led by none other than the jerk known as Alek. I ignored them as if they were invisible, and Jasmine's friend Paul came over. She introduced him to me, informing me of his and Amy's long-standing almost 3 year relationship. She explained that they started dating Freshman year, and i tried to focus on the details, but the Jerk-or Alek rather, was staring at me again. I did my best to pretend not to notice. Finally, class started. I waved goodbye to paul, and watched as he sat next to Alek. I guess they were lab partners. Jasmine and I worked on our project together, and Mrs. Winters informed us of a project that is due for Science fair in 2 weeks. Great, as if i didn't have enough on my plate already.

I went through my classes, trying to ignore the nasty comments and rumors spreading about me. I did my best to pay attention and get caught up. I ended up having 2 more classes with Alek, P.E. after lunch then History last hour of the day. On the bright side though, i had Amy in P.E. and Paul in History. Paul was also in the class in between, which was Geometry. I did my best to just get through the day. Amy invited me out for coffee, and brought me to a coffee shop connected to a cute vintage clothing store, which i ended up applying for a job at. Then i noticed it was 3:30, and said goodbye to my new friend. Then, i followed the directions on the sticky note my mom had given me this morning, to a small restaurant in a secluded area.

There was a bouncer outside the door, a bald, dark skinned man, wearing all black. What kind of restaurant had a bouncer? I walked up to him, and waited for him to notice me.

"Proof." he said in a husky voice. What was that supposed to mean? I looked down at the sticky note, it said nothing about proof. What was going on? I decided to text my mom, to find out what i was supposed to do.

_What proof? What do i do? There's a bouncer here. He won't let me in... _i texted. It took her less than a minute to reply.

_Your claws dear. It's a Mai restaurant. Remember, behave. I met with the pride leader earlier, she is looking forward to meeting you. Just be good_.

I didn't answer her, i just walked back up to the bouncer, flexed my claws, and passed him. He let me through with ease. I showed the waiter my sticky note, and he led me to a table in the back. Who i saw there, surprised even me.


	4. Valentina and her nephew

"Jasmine? Amy?" i asked in a small voice . They were sitting at a table inside of Pride, the mai restaurant. They both turned to look at me with wide eyes. At first i didn't even see the woman sitting with them, but she was beautiful. She looked a lot like Jasmine, actually. Tanned skin, dark hair and brown eyes. The waiter walked up to the women, and whispered in her ear. Then she nodded and waved him off, and plastered a smile on her face. It kind of gave me the creeps.

"Hello, Chloe. It is an honor to finally meet you, and to have you join our pride. My name is Valentina. I am the pride leader. Please join us." I sat in the empty seat, still silent. "So, how do you know Amy and Jasmine?" the women, Valentina said. I couldn't bring myself to answer her.

"She's new at our school, we have a few classes together. She's even my new lab partner in Science." Valentina nodded.

"And how are you settling in Chloe?" Valentina asked.

"I'm doing alright. Thanks for asking." She nodded again.

"Well why don't we order then?" We ordered dinner, and the night was pretty quiet. Other then Valentina filling me in on how things would be handled. She explained to me that, as the uniter, i would be given a protector, who was her nephew. He, whoever he was, would switch off with shifts every now and then with Jasmine, to get rest and what not. She said he would meet me at my house tonight, since my mother has set up a room for the unknown 'protector'. Stalker was more like it, but i would deal, i wasn't planning on dying again. She explained that i needed to come see her once a week, and that there was someone in every one of my classes that would watch over me, wether it be Jasmine, Amy, The 'protector', or someone else. She informed me that she had a business meeting that she had to attend to out of town, and she was leaving tonight, so Jasmine was in charge. Eventually, Valentina left, asking Jasmine to make sure i got home safely. We left the restaurant, and waved goodbye to amy. Then we got in my car, and i drove towards home.

"So, wow. I can't believe you are the Uniter! or Mai for that matter, i mean, i should have pieced it together." Jasmine squealed.

"Yeah, i couldn't believe my eyes when i saw you and Amy sitting inside a Mai restaurant, although, is Amy even mai?" I just didn't get that feeling from her.

"Oh goodness, no. Her dads work for the mai though, so she knows all about it. And when our parents leave town, she stays with us. We were basically born best friends."

"Wow. And what about Paul? Does he... know?"

"Yeah, there was this incident last year, where Paul had a run-in with the order, who thought he was mai because he hangs with them? but anyway, we ended up having to just come out and tell him the truth. He was actually really excited about it though, which surprised me. He thinks it's basically the coolest thing in the world. But i guess he is kinda into all those comic books and stuff, so it's a given."

"Oh, cool. We're here." she nodded and stepped out of my car.

"Well i guess i'll see you at school tomorrow. Be safe, Chloe." and she walked off in the opposite direction. I unlocked my front door and walked in, then up the stairs and hopped into the shower. I got dressed in some blue pajama shorts and a loose fall-off-the-shoulder white t-shirt. I grabbed my backpack and did my homework at the counter until i heard a knock on the door. I assumed it would be the protector Valentina had set up for me. So i walked up to the door and opened it up. There stood a surprise.

Alek.

The jerk from school who smacked me in the face with a door, walked around me as i hurried to clean up my papers that he had knocked down, and wouldn't stop string at me for the rest of the day. There was no way he was the protector Valentina had been talking about. Except of course, that Amy had seemed to know him personally, even though the Jock would never hang out with Amy in any other school. Please, please, please don't let it be him.

"Can i help you?" i let my annoyance with him seep into my voice.

"Chloe?" how did he know my name? and since when did he get a gorgeous british accent? Gorgeous? did i just say that? or think it rather. No. not gorgeous. disgusting. yeah, thats it. "Uhm... i must have the wrong house. Sorry to bother you."

i shut the door in his face. i still listened in, for any clue he was the mai i was expecting. i really hoped he wasn't. i heard him walk down the steps to the sidewalk. Then he pressed the numbers on his phone, i listened to his phone call.

"Hey, aunt Val, i know your out on business, but i think i got the wrong address. call me when you get this."

Aunt Val? as in Valentina? then he pressed some more numbers on the phone, but he didn't speak. i assumed it was a text. he sighed and started talking to himself, i couldn't really understand most of what he said, and i only heard a word here or there.

"Great... Can't believe this... Uniter... Nobody answers me... No freaking idea... Not Chloe... Jerk... Stuck out here... Valentina... Crap." he continued on like this until i walked up to the door and opened it. He immediately turned around to look at me.

"Alright, come on in." i said.

"Oh, i can't i'm waiting for a call from my aunt, thanks though."

"Yeah, i know. Valentina right?"

"How did you-? Oh. Wow. You _are _the Uni-." he looked surprised. and i cut him off.

"Yeah, now lets go Jocko." i said, indicating for him to come inside. He quickly walked up the steps and past me through the door. I looked around outside from the doorway, and then shut it behind me. Alek was standing inside looking around.

"Nice house. Oh, i'm Alek by the way." he held a hand out to me. i just looked at him, with raised eyebrows, until he dropped it.

"Yeah, i know, you hit me with a door this morning, remember?" he looked down at his feet.

"Look, im sorr-" i cut him off again.

"Its whatever, now follow me with your stuff." i walked up the stairs and he followed me up. I led him into the guest room, or rather his room. "Here's where you'll be staying. I'm in the next room over, and Meredith's is down the hall. I'll be downstairs when you are finished unpacking. No rush."

then i headed downstairs before he could say anything, and went back to my homework. I couldn't believe that, out of all people, he was the one that had to be my protector. He was a Jerk! i really wanted NOTHING to do with this guy, and yet, i seemed to be stuck with him. Great.


	5. Choices, Sacrifice, and Consequences

I had gotten into a routine. I went to school, ignored the rumors, came home, did my homework, and hung out with Jasmine, Amy, and Paul until Meredith got home. Alek was always there too, but i ignored him. I basically acted like he was a lamp or something instead of a person. He kept trying to make an effort, but i did my best to ignore everything he said. I gave short answers and got out of the situation as quickly as possible. This went on for a few weeks, before he finally had enough.

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Chloe, your mother is going to be at work late, i was going to order some dinner. Is there anything you would especially like?"

"I'm not hungry."

"But you have to eat so-"

"can you do me a favor, and _not_ tell me what you think i _have_ to do? That would be great, thanks. Now if there's nothing else you need, i'd like to be alone."

"_Look_, Chloe. I am trying my best here. I'm trying to be nice, and you just keep shutting me down. I don't know what it is you want!"

"What i _want_ is for you to just leave me alone. Now unfortunately, i understand that you can't do that. But the least you could do, is give me some privacy in my own house." i answered angrily. by now we were both yelling.

"God, i can't stand your negative attitude. i really don't get what your problem is!"

"You wanna know what my problem is? I never have any privacy, i'm currently being hunted down because there a shit ton of people out there that want to kill me-hence you being here, i can't go anywhere without people judging me because i'm having a baby, i'm uncomfortable due to my stupid pregnancy, as well as hormonal, and I don't like you, yet you are constantly around me. That's what my problem is. So sorry if my 'negative attitude' is bothering you. Don't like it? leave. There's the door."

"First of all, i did nothing to you, so i have _no_ idea why you hate me so damn much. Second, you were _born_ the uniter. You can't change that. We're just doing our best to protect you. so if keeping you alive means you don't have any privacy, then get over it. you really think i want to be spending my friday night listening to you complain or girl talk on the phone? No. I have friends i could be out with right now. But this is my duty as your protector. We all have to make sacrifices. and lastly, stop whining about how much you hate being pregnant. If you didn't want to deal with the consequences, then you should have been careful and maybe made better decisions. It's your own fault that your in this situation. So stop making everyone else miserable just because you made some stupid decision, thought you were in love, and had unprotected sex."

"You honestly think i chose this? You think i meant to get pregnant? I didn't even want to have sex! You know _nothing_ about me, or my life. You're only here because of some title i have. Screw being the 'Uniter'. And screw you and your sacrifices. You think not being able to go out and party with a bunch of mindless jocks is bad?! Try dying. _that _sucks. You have _no idea_ what a sacrifice is. Get out of my room. Get out of my house. Get out of my life." At this point, i saw confusion, realization and regret cross his face. Confusion about the whole pregnancy, then realization, and regret he said anything. Especially when i brought up dying. Good. He should feel bad. He made judgements about me, when he didn't know a thing about me. He was just like everybody else. Yet, now i realized, i did the same thing. I made judgements about him, when i had no idea what kind of person he was. We had one bad encounter, and i assumed he was some sort of jerk. Maybe it was me that was just like everybody else, i just never real

"Chloe, i didn't know, i didn't mean to-" he said, quietly now.

"Just go. I'll find something for dinner _myself_." he looked at me for a moment, i raised my eyebrows, in annoyance, and he left quietly.

That night i stayed in my room, didn't eat anything, and cried myself to sleep thinking about everything that has happened.


	6. Backstory

**Alright Guys, it's finals week and instead of studying, I am sitting here on my computer, drinking my Life Water, and eating my leftover girl scout cookies, writing for you people. So, here, my dears, is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

I've been avoiding her since yesterday, when we had that fight. I just wanted to know why she was acting so weird around me, and i uncovered an even bigger secret. What had she _really_ meant by '_You honestly think i chose this? You think i meant to get pregnant? I didn't even want to have sex_' Could it be true? Could she have really had been... _raped_? Was that really what she meant? Or had it just been unplanned?

something else she had said also seemed to stick with me. '_Try dying. that sucks. You have no idea what a sacrifice is'. _I couldn't picture Chloe dying. It physically hurt me to think of this. I mean, I guess i never thought about how they knew she was the uniter. I just sort of assumed someone had figured it out, but her having... died, makes sense. Only the uniter has nine lives to live. So if she had, died that is, and then come back to life, everyone would have known who she was. But i just couldn't picture it. I wonder how it happened. It could be anything. An accident, murder, some kind of mugging or a even fire or something.

Either way, i had to suck up my pride, and talk to her.

* * *

I couldn't believe I was doing this. Yeah, I needed to know what had happened to Chloe. But going to her mom for answers? I just didn't have enough courage to ask Chloe herself.

"Uh, Mrs. King? Would you mind if I asked you something? About Chloe?" I asked to the woman working on her laptop at the kitchen table.

"Well you can ask away, I'm not sure ill have the answers though. She's a complex girl, she is. Sit down, what's on your mind?" I followed her orders and say down. I tried to decide how best to word this, but I quickly realized there really was no good way to ask a mother how her daughter died.

"Well, last night, Chloe and I... Spoke?"

"And why does that sound like a question?"

"Well I guess you could call it that. We sort of argued."

"Okay, go on."

"Well, she said something... About dying. I guess I was just wondering... How it happened?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather talk to Chloe about this?" I shook my head. "Okay. I guess I could explain this."

"You don't have to, if its too hard or something, I get it. I was just wondering what happened to her."

"No, it's fine. Just a lot has happened. Uhm. Where to start? Lets see... Before Chloe was six, my husband, Jonathan, disappeared. All he left was a note, explaining what Chloe was, Mai. About three years ago, it happened. I remember, I was driving her to training. We were arguing, over stupid stuff. She just wanted to be a normal teenage girl. I guess that's why she started seeing Brian." She said that last part more to herself then to me which spiked my curiosity. I wanted to know: Who was Brian? But she continued. "I was so caught up in our fight, I didn't see the light change. I completely ran a red light, and a truck hit the passenger side of our car. I was pretty badly injured, but Chloe, she didn't make it." I felt my whole body tense up. "They had her pronounced dead on the scene. I vowed never to fight with her again. And we haven't. Soon enough though, Chloe came back to me. I remember thinking 'what a miracle'. We had no idea she was the uniter."

"Well then how'd you make the connection?"

"Uhm, about six or seven months after that, we were mugged. Some man held us at gun point. I didn't have any money to give so be tried to shoot me. Of course, loyal as ever, Chloe tried to be the hero. She stepped on front of a bullet for me. The man ran away with my purse, and I held Chloe in my arms as she died. There was so much blood... But anyway, about twenty minutes later, she gasped and started breathing again. I couldn't believe Chloe had come back to life. It wasn't possible. I talked to the Chicago Pride Leader, and she linked it together for us. Chloe's been protected ever since."

It was quiet for a while as I let it all sink in. But, in the place of my questions, instead of answers, new questions popped up.

"Where's the father of her baby?" The mysterious Brian?

"Now that one is a story you'll have to get from Chloe." and I intended to just that.


	7. Secrets

I was sitting on the roof, just enjoying the quiet. It was calm, and comforting. I don't know how i let my life get here. I guess i just took a wrong turn. This was never the plan. Not that i had a plan really. But if i had, this wouldn't be it.

"Chloe?" I heard Alek's voice downstairs in my bedroom. Great protector he was, he had no idea i had even come up here. I heard him moving around in my room below, probably looking for me. "Chloe?!" He sounded panicked. I decided to let him know i was safe. Maybe then he would leave me alone, doubt it though.

"Calm down, Jocko. I'm up here." I called, my voice no louder then it usually was. I knew he could hear me though, he was mai after all.

Soon enough, he climbed out my window and joined me on the roof. I knew he wasn't gonna leave me alone.

"Chloe? What are you doing up here? It's not safe, and you had me worried." Ugh, his fake worry annoyed the hell out of me. Pretty much everything he did or said annoyed me though.

"I came out for some peace and quiet, before you ruined it. And as you can see I'm perfectly fine. It's not my fault you couldn't protect an immobile old women none the less me."

"You know that's not fair."

"Probably not, now why were you in my room looking for me?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, uh. I was hoping we could.. Talk?"

"About what exactly?"

"A couple things actually. Do you mind if I sit? He asked gesturing towards the spot on the roof next to me.

"I guess not."

"Thanks." He sat next to me. It was quiet for a while. The quiet was just as comfortable as it was before he had showed up. It was weird how comfortable I felt around him. Not that I would ever let him know that.

"Wasn't there something you needed?" I asked quietly.

"Well, earlier, I was thinking about the... Argument we had yesterday. So I talked to your mom."

"Meredith?" It surprised me that he would talk to her about me.

"Yeah."

"And?" I was curious what this talk had consisted of.

"Well, she told me how you... Found out you were the uniter."

"She told you how I died." I said. It was a statement. Not a question. I looked away from Alek and out towards the city.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry, you should have never had to go through something like that. Can you tell me about it?" I looked back at him.

"Well you already know what happened, right?"

"Yeah. It's just, the way you were talking about it the other night, there's something more to the story. I know there is."

Quiet came again. I felt the cool air against my skin and goosebumps rose.

"I hated it. You know how they say, your whole life flashes before your eyes? It's not true. I didn't get glimpses of my happiness. It was just pain I felt. I only saw blackness. Nothing else." A single tear slid down my cheek. Alek tensed up a little. "It was worse the second time. More pain. More then I could handle. I couldn't think of anything but the pain and the blackness. We talked to Nataliya, the pride leader in Chicago. She told me the prophecy. She explained how every time I died, it would be worse. More pain. I'm not sure I can handle that. I never want to have to die again." I told him truthfully. For some odd reason, I get like I could tell Alke everything.

"Meredith didn't tell me any of that."

"That's probably because she doesn't know." He looked at me, confused. "I never told her. She asked me once, what it was like. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want her to know how badly it hurt. I didn't want to see the sadness in her eyes anymore. I told her it was peaceful. She believed me."

More quiet. I looked back towards the city.

"Chloe? Why'd you tell me all of this?"

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. I've known you for a really short time. But for some reason, I know I can tell you my secrets. I can trust you. And I hope you won't judge me for them."

It was quiet again.

"You can you know, trust me. I'm here for you. If you want to talk about anything. And we don't have to argue all the time. We're kind of stuck with each other, not that I'm complaining. I'm just saying, that there doesn't have to be so much... Hostility. We can be friends... If you want."

"I'd like that. Thanks Alek."

"So, why'd you hate me so much anyway? I'm a great guy you know." I rolled my eyes at his cocky statement. Typical jock.

"I guess I just misjudged you. Kind of ironic, since that's what everyone does to me. I'm sorry." I spoke honestly. I wanted to end all the arguing as much as he did. I was exhausted from it. The fighting was tiring me out.

"I get it. Now, not to ruin the moment we seem to be having-"

"We are _not _having a moment!"

"_Sure_ we're not. But seriously, do you mind if i ask you a, serious question?"

"I guess?" i had a feeling i was going to regret this.

"Where's the father of your baby?" I was right, i knew i'd regret it.

"He's... dead, as far as i know." he was visibly shocked.

"What? How'd he die?"

"Well, um... he was human." I could feel the judgment come off of him as realization took the place of shock on his face.

"You were with a human?"

"It's more complicated then that. I knew him before i transformed. I just wanted to be normal. And for a while there, Brian made me feel like i was."

It was quiet again, but this quiet wasn't comfortable like the last one. It was shameful, and awkward as i let the truth pour out to Alek. The truth only my mother knew. And even the truth she didn't.

"Chloe, the other night, you made it seem like... Were you... Did this Brian guy..." I knew where this was headed.

"Rape me?" He swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly nodded. I knew i could trust Alek with anything, but at one point i thought i could trust Brian. That turned out to be a colossal mistake. But still, i felt this pull towards Alek. Like I've known him forever, rather than just a few short weeks. I realized, as i stared at a waiting Alek, that i could no longer base my present day decisions on the mistakes i made in the past. Alek wasn't Brian, and just because Brian betrayed me, doesn't mean Alek would. I could trust him. I felt that with all my heart. It used to be just me and my mom who knew the secret of Brian, and there were a very few close friends with suspicions, but now, i was going to be able to add Alek to that list. Hopefully he wouldn't judge me or think i was weak because of it. Hopefully, he would keep my secret.

I nodded slowly, looking into the chocolate brown pool of his eyes.


	8. Salvation

**OHMYGODDD! Ladies and Gentleman, it has finally come! The script for the two hour movie for TNLOCK has arrived! IDK if they will actually make the movie, but still, if you haven't read it yet, do so ASAP. You can find it online, but if not, i'm not super sure how to input a link, so i tweeted it ((Same username: **_CheyanneBlaize_**)) READ IT!**

**Oh, and for my readers, i will be uploading my stories later today, know it's been a while. Just found out about this though, and thought i'd share with anyone who didn't know. :)**


End file.
